


You Belong To Me

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is living the dream, he worked hard with his education, went to university, and got himself a very good job, his dream job. He's been there a year and now he has his own apartment, he's a good son, he's got friends and a social life. Really life is good, he doesn't want anything else. But when a certain someone barrels into his life he can't ignore that part of his life any more, his love life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Background, Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Harry/Fenrir fic, though i adore the pairing, so be kind ;) And Enjoy, here is Harry's background.

You Belong To Me

 

Chapter One: The Background, Harry.

 

It was just another day, and it was bound to be long and tiring, as it was the time was only 6:45 and 23 year old Harry Potter was already awake and half dressed for the day ahead. He had on his signature tight navy skinny jeans, and was just pulling his socks on before he found a shirt and maybe his black or grey skinny tie to go with it, to go to work in today.

 

*

 

Harry worked hard to get to where he was, he had gone to muggle primary school for about 3 years, but at the age of 7 his parents took him out and he had been home schooled by his mother since, she taught him wizard protocol and history, as well as more advanced maths, English, science. He had been taught in both muggle and wizard subjects. Around 12 his parents got in a tutor for different subjects, once a day he would have someone come by and teach him defence, or charms, or potions, whilst his mother took on the rest and ran her little bookshop.

 

When he had been old enough the dark haired boy decided that he wanted to actually experience school life, whether it was only for a year or so, he was a very determined boy and convinced his parents who enrolled him in a muggle sixth from, so he started that the September after he had turned 16, and for two years he studied sciences, maths English and law. 

 

He excelled in everything he set his mind too. And young Harry wanted to be a criminal profiler, he wanted to work with his dad in the Aurors, but he didn’t fancy the running around chasing badguys, he wasn’t cut out for that, but he had a brain, he was clever and he wanted to use his smarts to get criminals off the streets. So when he had told his mum and dad they were trilled, his father was happy he was going into law enforcement, even if it wasn’t quite how he had expected, and his mum, well she was just happy that he was happy.

 

After his two years in Sixth Form at 18, Harry enrolled himself in a university, half muggle and half magic, obviously the muggles didn’t know about the magic side and couldnt see it or accidentally fall into any wizarding parts of the university. James hadn’t been so sure about the muggle side of the University when they had gone for a visit, but Harry insisted. He loved his time learning all things muggle and Lily had argued that it had grounded their son, he didn’t believe everything revolved around a wand, and their clever boy was very sensible and could work things out and solve problems in a muggle way too.

 

So the half and half university was where Harry spent three years, he learnt the muggle side and subjects in the mornings and in the afternoons and on Saturdays it was all wizarding. He took science and maths again and muggle law and he took defense and potions and wizarding law and loved every minute. Finally at 21 he enrolled in a criminal profiling course for a year and took an internship with the aurors during that year.

 

And around a year ago the auror department had offered the young prodigy a full time consultant job, at only 22, of course he snapped the offer up and signed the contract and before the ink was even dry Harry found himself in his office with a stack of work and a new love for the job and his chosen profession. And his parents? Well they were beaming with pride.

 

*

 

So now Harry stood in front of the mirror, knotting his tie loosely around his neck. He had on his navy jeans, a pale grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, his black skinny tie and black beat up leather ankle boots. He ran his hands through his messy waves of inky black hair and nodded at his reflection, yepp that would do nicely. Harry always took pride in his appearance, and he used his looks and body to his advantage, there was no harm using what he was given, he used his brains and now at 23 he was using his looks to help himself.

 

Harry walked out of his bedroom after adjusting his silver rectangular wire frames, and pushing his hair about one last time. He had gotten himself a small one bedroom apartment as soon as he could afford the down payment, which was two months into his job, it paid well, very well. His parents weren’t all that happy that he was moving out, but his father understood that the young man needed his independence more than his mother seemed to. She didn’t want to lose her baby, to which Harry had to remind her that he was 22 and not a baby, and of course his beautiful red haired mother cried at that. However twice a month Harry still went to his childhood home for tea or supper with his parents depending on how late him or his father got home, depended on how late they ate.

 

His apartment was above a law firm in muggle London, of course he had added some wizard extra features and wards and silencing charms, but he was quite happy here, and his mum seemed to warm to it and came over every other Sunday and his dad got used to the muggle appliances and asked many questions always, yes they were pro muggle but they weren’t all up to date with the technology that went with non-magic users. He had a hall way from the front door that lead into an open plan living room, kitchen, dining area, with big windows and lots of light. And off the living room was a small corridor that held doors for the bathroom and bedroom.

 

Harry grabbed an apple from the kitchen, took a bite and started to make himself a ham and cheese salad for lunch, he was usually so busy that he didn’t get chance to leave his office much, if at all, so he always went prepared and took a packed lunch and kept his fruit bowl at work stocked up. So with all of that done, and everything packed into his messenger bag, which had a handy undetectable extension and feather light charms on it, he grabbed his keys, stuffed his wand up his sleeve and wallet in his back pocket and ran out the door at 7:30 am.

 

*


	2. Chapter Two: The Background, Fenrir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Background chapter, lets get to know Fenrir. Enjoy... x

Chapter Two. The Background: Fenrir.

 

Today was going to be interesting, his presence had been ‘requested’ by the ministry by owl late last week, and he was supposed to be there early this morning, however it was very obvious that the request was a demand, there was no choice in the matter. All the regulations on his pack was ridiculous, so even though it pained him, and went against everything he believed in (and his wolf was ready to kill everyone in his way to show how dominate he was) he was up at the crack of dawn getting ready for an official meeting when all he wanted to do was roll over and fall back to sleep.

 

Instead Fenrir Greyback was stood in from of his slightly broken mirror staring at himself, he didn’t tend to care about what others thought of him, especially stuck up stick waving wizards, but he needed to make a good impression and begrudgingly behave himself, so he was studying his appearance. His clothes, his least ripped stone washed jeans, a clean tight black t-shirt and his newer leather jacket and big boots. He looked better than his usually i-don’t-fucking-care look that he usually wore.

 

They would just have to put up with him, he was only going to the ministry so that their officials wouldn’t come and invade his home, his pack’s village and safe haven, the pack didn’t take too kindly to strangers in suits marching in and shouting orders and demanding things. So Fenrir was conforming, something he didn’t usually do.

 

*

 

Fenrir hadn’t always been a werewolf, no up until he was six he was a perfectly normal boy, if not a little bit of a troublemaker, he was short for his age with some amount of anger issues. Really life was good, he had his mum and dad, even though their relationship was a bit frosty due to his father’s countless lovers and mistresses, they both loved him in their own way, or liked him at least. His mother was a hard woman, but she had a soft side, like sneaking him a bigger slight of cake or giving him some money for some sweets when father wasn’t looking. 

 

And to be honest that was great, he would get sweets and then go on an adventure somewhere, abandoned mansions, old graveyards, big creepy forests. He was an optimist, everywhere was a good idea, and it was why he got into so much trouble, because he thought he was invincible and could do anything and everything.

 

Apparently, however, he wasn’t and he couldn’t, and that walking into a dark cave he had only just found, in the middle of a forest whilst on holiday with his folks was in fact, not a very good idea. He had come across a weird creature in one of the twists and turns, it was deep in the cave. Little Fenrir had tried to creep out, but had stumbled and tripped over something on the floor. He had fallen, into a skeleton, and screamed, now he was a big enough man to admit how petrified his 6 year old self was, but that had taken a while. 

 

The beast woke. And it was scarred and mauled and disgusting. His eyes flashed red and his nostrils flared, it was half man half wolf, and as unnatural as it came, even as young as he was Fenrir knew that this creature was wrong. And he scurried backwards, rolled over and legged it. Sadly, he was lost, and the cave was dark and a confusing mass of twists and turns.

 

The beast caught him.

 

*

 

His parents were horrified of course, they were scared of him, and made him drink milk with little pieces of silver in it. It poisoned him, and it went on for a full year. Fenrir was so sickly and constantly sick, he was wasting away. But his parents were still there for him.

 

Until one day they weren’t. He was now 7 and he had gone to school on morning and when he came back his house was burnt to the ground, the fire brigade and police were there, and his parents weren’t, so Fenrir ran, he ran and ran and ran. Into the forest on the edge of town and he ran till his shoes broke and his feet bled.

 

He was found, by a woman, around her 30s she was barefoot and a tangle of matted hair and ripped clothing, she knew instantly what he was and she took him to her pack, they lived in caves and there was 25 of them, aged 5 to 46. Their alpha was a mean man, Brandon, he didn’t abuse his pack but he wasn’t kind either. Fenrir didn’t like him.

 

The little lost werewolf had no choice though, he had to stay, it was mid-Winter and if he left he would starve if he wasn’t caught beforehand and killed for abandoning the pack. The Alpha didn’t like Fenrir and that became very obvious as he grew and the others seemed to quite like the little misfit. Cassy, the woman who found him, she was 32 and she took him under her wing, taught him everything along with her daughter Mel, who was the youngest member.

 

Eventually by the age of 18, full werewolf maturity, there was so much tension between Fenrir and his alpha and one step wrong saw him out on his ear. Brandon then, 57, had been hitting on the 16 year old Mel for about a year, and everyone ignored the elephant in the room, but one day he got hands-y and ripped Mel’s tatty dress, she begged him to stop, but he started to paw at her and drool in lust, and Fenrir couldn’t take it, he snapped. Sadly there was a twisted, half crazed 26 year old wolf who Brandon had sired and he stood up for the other man.

 

And Fenrir was out on his ear.

 

It took a while but he found himself a new pack, or rather he built himself a new pack, from the ground up, he found misfits and unwanted and misunderstood werewolves and gave them a home. By the age of 22, only 4 years later, Fenrir had given a home and security to 15 werewolves, and word was spreading about a powerful new alpha, who was kind as well as dominate, an alpha who actually cared for his own, he was said to be fiercely loyal and wouldn’t think twice about ending someone for hurting his subordinates.

 

*

 

So now, at the age of 45, though only looking around 30, his pack was 60 strong and growing rapidly, he had 6 pregnant submissive currently in hi pack, all happily bonded and anxiously awaiting their cubs. There were children from age 1 to 17 in his pack, around 20 of them, and around 40 other wolves, mated, unmated, loyal to a fault. He loved his pack, he would do anything for them. He had forged a life and home for them. When he was 25 he had stumbled across a massive clearing in the centre of an unclaimed forests, at the time his pack was 30 strong of werewolves and they relocated to this clearing and claimed it. They built a big house for them all to live in, as well as several smaller houses around the bigger one. Over the years the village had grown, but it was still yet to outgrown its forest, so they stayed and they lived their lives.

 

So when stricter laws came into place about werewolves Fenrir defended his kind and his pack, he fought tooth and nail for them, this included running to the ministry when he was summoned, which was more often than he liked.

 

So now he headed out of his master room in his grand house, he'd greet werewolves here, there and everywhere by name as he made his way out of the main house and into the hall. A crowd had gathered. Fenrir explained the plan and left some of his beta’s in charge before he left for the wizarding world.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, so that's the background, next chapter will be in the here and now, with hopefully the first meeting. I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are welcome. x


	3. Chapter Three. The Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Fenrir meet for the first time... x

Chapter Three: The Meeting.

 

It had been a long morning so far, and it wasn’t even 10 o’clock he had been non-stop for the last almost two hours. There was a lot of crazy out in the big wide world, both muggle and wizard, Harry worked to put a stop to it all. He didn’t discriminate in who he profiled and what jobs he took on from the aurors department, he found crazy wizards in the wizarding world, in the muggle world, and crazy muggles that were totally out of control but their government couldn’t handle them, so he did.

 

That paired with the fact the other people on his floor were flitting about like headless horsemen, back and forth, it had been really difficult to get anything done especially when the other consultants and interns were running around panicking. Apparently an alpha werewolf was in town, or more specifically in the building and on their floor. Something about a meeting with the head Auror and the Minister of Magic. 

 

There was a mad werewolf killer running around wizarding Britain, there had been 6 killings this year and it was only May, that was one a month with one death spare, and it was getting worse, there were more people turning up hurt, werewolves and ordinary wizards. So for some reason the head Alpha of the biggest pack in Britain was called in to help. So the interns were going bananas.

 

*

 

Finally lunch came, and Harry was so sick of seeing the same four walls of his office and all the paperwork piled on his desk that he decided to stretch his legs and go and get a tea, and maybe a cheeky biscuit. He got to the cafeteria and ordered his drink with no trouble, he even made it back to the lift without any bother, and everyone was in a tizzy though, running around crazy.

 

“Hold the lift!” Someone shouted, Harry imagined it was for him, so he shoved his ankle boot out and the lift stopped, a red cheeks and flustered young work experience girl shot in with a steaming plate of almost raw steak and potatoes and a cup of black coffee.

 

“Mmm… that looks yum,” Harry commented sarcastically, as he eyed the almost breathing piece of meat, the young girl gave a rather manic laugh and looked at the food herself. For a little while Harry didn’t think she would add anything past her laugh but she took a big gulping breath and answered quickly.

 

“It’s for A-alpha G-greyback,” the young blonde said, her hands shaking and the hot coffee almost swishing over and down the side of the cup, Harry took his wand out and cast a ‘steady-me’ charm on the drink and took the cup from the girl, she nodded at him and smiled in thanks, her pretty blue eyes wide and half crazy in her panic.

 

“Lead the way, I’ll help you get it to its destination,” Harry offered, the girl snapped the offer up instantly with a sigh of relief, she hurried out of the lift and took a left down the corridor towards the meeting/conference room, which obviously held Alpha Greyback. Harry of course had his own agenda, he wanted to see what all the hype and craziness was about. Surely he was just a middle aged werewolf.

 

*

 

Of course he wasn’t. Harry and the girl, Lizzy as he found out, pushed through the big door after getting permission to enter. At the far end of the table sat the minister Edmond Redwood, his hands were in his prematurely grey hair, his fingers clawed as if he was scratching channels out of his scalp. Behind him stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, arms behind his back, observing, and Sirius Black (Harry’s godfather) sat a seat removed from Edmond to his left, they were two of the top aurors, so it was obvious that they would be there. And there was Hermione, his friend from university sat a little bit away from Sirius, quill furiously scratching at parchment as she made notes and took the minutes word for word of the meeting. Also in the room was head auror and Harry’s father James, he was pacing back and forth by the magical windows, he looked flustered.

 

The one person that was in the room that Harry didn’t recognise was sat to the right of the minister, he was a hunk of a man, muscles bulging and power seeping out of every pour, Harry could almost taste the dominance and raw power from him. He was slumped, looking bored, his tight t-shirt pulled over wonderful pecs. The younger man couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

 

As the door swang shut with a muted thud, it stirred the stuffy air in the door way and pushed it at them as the door closed, ruffling Harry’s and Lizzy’s hair. The man, Alpha Greyback, stiffened and his amber eyes snapped up to look at the door. Harry shivered, and he saw Lizzy tense beside him and almost keel over.

 

Greyback stood, powerful body turning towards the two newcomers by the door. The sudden movement made everyone pay attention, aside from the minister who still raked at his scalp. Sirius was the first to say anything, “Harry, what are you doing here?”

 

Lizzy gulped beside him as he answered, “Hello to you too, I helped Lizzy carry some things here, I'll be gone in a second” Harry pushed his cup of tea into the terrified blonde’s hand and took the plate of still steaming steak and headed towards the table. James smiled at his son as he saved the young work experience girl from sudden death, he feared she would probably have a heart attack if she got any closer to the Alpha wolf, she was so afraid of the werewolf that she was frozen to the spot, James could almost see the fear rolling off of her, it had been the same when they called her in to take the food order, she had almost cried then and fled as soon as she could. His son, however, was fearless, and it was a bit of a problem sometimes, or it had been when he was young, and decided that he would fly upside-down on his godfather broom.

 

Beautiful amber eyes watched the younger man the whole way over, his nostrils flared as he got closer, and it wasn’t due to the steak or coffee. Harry, as the auror had called him, came closer, stepped slightly in front of the man mountain and bent over to place the plate and cup carefully on the table in front of Fenrir’s seat, after all it was obvious who in the room would order their steak red and bloody.

 

Harry started to stand and move away. And Fenrir’s wolf acted on his behalf, he took a big step forwards and crowded Harry against the table. Big hands went to slim hips and roughly turned him around. Harry inhaled sharply, as he span to face the alpha. Emerald eyes wide with a flicker of fear.

 

The cub smelt absolutely divine, like safely and pack and coffee and chocolate, he could just eat him or strip him naked and ravish him on the solid wood table that he pressed the boy into. Though he thought the last option may kill half the room with shock alone, especially the terrified young cub in the door way who was stinking up the room with her fear and was only a moment away from fainting.

 

Fenrir leaned into the shorter man, towering over him, fingers flexing on his hips, tight enough to bruise even through the thick dark denim fabric of his jeans. Jeans which were so tight they were almost painted on. And the alpha had become an instant and massive fan of said denim when the cub bent over, his ass was fantastic, tight and plump. His fingers and palm of one hand moved slightly back and over the curve of the delicious ass.

 

Finally when the alpha moved forwards and he pressed his nose into the crook of the raven neck, inhaling deeply and noisily things changed, and reality snapped back and time started moving again at a normal rate. Fenrir’s rough tongue came out and licked up his delicious neck and James sprang into action, an angry Sirius not far behind.

 

“Greyback!” James roared, his face as red as the carpet he had just been pacing on, he grabbed his wand and yanked on the bigger man’s shoulder pulling him off of his son, “Unhand my son you brute”

 

Sirius had his wand out, and had stood up so quickly the chair he had been sat in tumbled backwards with a clatter and with that Lizzy fainted, body hitting the floor with a thud and a crash as the cup she had been holding, long since cold, smashed where she dropped it. Kingsley had also moved, in front of the Minister.

 

Harry’s breathing went erratic almost as soon as his father spoke, his delicate hand was cupping his damp neck, where Fenrir, alpha of the biggest werewolf pack, had licked him. Licked him? Harry felt a minute away from joining Lizzy on the floor.

 

Fenrir growled, deep and low in his chest as he shoved the head auror’s hand from his person and brushed off his leather jacket as if the wizard had dirtied his attire. James and Sirius still angrily pointed their wands at the werewolf, but unconcerned, Fenrir turned back to the 23 years old pressed to the table, chest heaving.

 

A big hand ran up Harry’s slim body from where it had dropped when he stopped brushing off his clothes, up his thigh, hips, waist and back to his neck. Fenrir wanted him, needed him. His inner beast, his wolf, was screaming enraged that a wizard had stopped him claiming this cub as his. But the wolf could also smell the ties between the two, the blood almost matched, they were kin, but the alpha was still furious.

 

James grabbed the man mountains shoulder again to an enraged snarl, and Sirius practically jumped over the table, tackling Harry out of the way and to the door. Fenrir tried to follow, James pointed his wand, spell on his lips. But Minister Edmond stopped the pair. He calmed the situation and told Kingsley and Sirius to remove the two younger members of the room. Sirius herded an almost hyperventilating Harry from the room stepping over the prone girl, as King followed and rushed over and scooped up Lizzy.

 

Harry spared a glance back, as the door swang shut, only to see piercing amber eyes staring at him, hunger and lust and something very primal screamed from his eyes. And Harry choked. No….

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my goodness, i got awfully out of breath just writing this, hope you enjoyed it, bit of a rush. Thanks for reading and i hope you like and review. Thanks guys! x


	4. Chapter Four. Overreacting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is overreacting, just a short chapter...

Chapter Four. Overreacting

 

Sirius rushed Harry to the infirmary section of the law enforcement floor, for obvious reasons, on site medi-wizards and nurses were needed, so he bundled his godson through the door almost knocking a nurse flying, Kingsley was close behind carrying a still-out-cold Lizzy.

 

“Oh my, what happened?” The nurse asked shocked, she had stumbled into one of the beds in her haste to get out of the way, Sirius pushed Harry down onto the closest empty bed and his colleague gently placed the unconscious girl down on the bed beside them.

 

“Greyback,” Sirius grumbled as he fussed over his favourite, and only, godson-slash-nephew, he and James were practically brothers after all, considering he lived with the Potters for years. He would do anything for James and Lily, and he would definitely throw his life away to save harry, no Werewolf was getting that close again.

 

The nurses eyes almost bulged out of her head, “Oh no, oh no!” she whispered, before she set off on overdrive, she bustled around the room, looking in draws and cupboards pulling potions and vials out of everywhere, she lined them up on one of the tables beside the bed, and grabbed a piece of parchment whilst she muttered to herself, “My goodness, bringing a werewolf here, whatever next, we’ll have to call a trained medi in, a lycanthropy expert and import the ingredients for Wolfs Bane. Oh dear, oh dear”

 

This little rant of hers is what got into Harry’s fogged up mind, he blinked owlishly for a moment before his brain started to process the actual meanings of the brunette witches words, he gulped and laughter almost bubbled out his mouth, he wasn’t infected, frightened out of his wits and confused yes, but infected no. Alpha Greyback hadn’t bitten him, licked, yes, but he wasn’t going to think about that, not now. Possibly and hopefully not ever.

 

“Stop!” Harry said pathetically, as the woman wrote furiously, quill scratching the paper, the young man was sure she was ripping right through and carving into the wooden table top too, Sirius was fuelling her panic by huffing and kicking the floor then grumbling about stinking Alpha’s.

 

Sirius loved Remus, there was no two ways about it, he adored his quiet, loyal, book loving friend, who happened to be a werewolf, but Remus never hurt anyone, not on purpose, he took wolfsbanes and he was registered and he was a decent honest man. Fenrir Greyback, disciplined alpha or not had lay his hands on Harry, precious Harry. That wasn’t allowed.

 

“Sirius, you’re not helping!” Harry grumbled as he tried to get off of the bed only to be pushed back down again, he wasn’t a kid, and he certainly wouldn’t stand to be treated as such, he struggled to his feet again and rushed towards the flustered witch, “Excuse me! Hey, excuse me?”

 

She seemed to be in her own bubble still muttering and mumbling about being irresponsible and people getting hurt, and potions and ingredients, but she jumped when Harry spoke again, “I’m fine, nothing happened! I wasn’t bitten”

 

“What?” She asked, her quil skittered to a holt and she stared blankly at the young man in front of her, of course she knew who he was, Head Auror James Potter’s son, little Harry, or not so little anymore, she remembered him coming in riding on his fathers shoulders, he had to have been only around 5 at the time, where had those years gone, “What did you say?”

 

“I wasn’t bitten, he pinned me to a table and l-licked m-me,” Harry stuttered taking a bit gulp of air before continuing with a clearer head, “I wasn’t bitten, he frightened me, but I’m fine. Just some bruises, which will heal,”

 

“But…” the nurse started, she didn’t finish because Sirius was angrily interrupting, “He attacked you, he bit your neck! That beast!” Sirius grabbed Harry’s arm to drag him back to the bed, but the younger man stood firm.

 

“He didn’t, Uncle Sirius you’re being unreasonable, nothing happened, he didn’t bite me, he licked me, which is so weird, but I’m fine,” Harry shook his godfathers hold off of his clothing and looked around the stark white room, he shuddered, he hated hospital environments, that was when he saw Lizzy, “OH! Lizzy hit her head I think, she fainted,”

 

The nurse kicked into action then, and bustled around again like a whirlwind, “Of course, of course, she’ll be fixed up in no time, you’re free to go Mr Potter” And with that Harry was out of the room, Kingsley stayed by Lizzy’s bed and Sirius spluttered before charging after the young man.

 

*

 

James was furious, he pushed the werewolf who took a small step back, from the outside it looked like he did it to steady himself, but in reality this was a werewolf in front of him, a sturdy werewolf, who wouldn’t be able to be moved if he didn’t want to. But this werewolf, Alpha of the uk’s largest werewolf pack was very distracted.

 

Distracted by his son.

 

His eyes never left the door, as if he could see straight through the solid wood and into the corridors beyond, as if he was still watching the head aurors son, who was rushed from the room by an over protected uncle and godfather.

 

“What was that Greyback?” Demanded James angrily, no not angrily but furiously, this terrible beast, who children were told horror stories about had cornered his only son, pushed him against the table and had the audacity to lick his neck. James had been at just the right angle, or wrong in his opinion, to see the bigger mans tongue lick a wide strip up his sons throat.

 

“Nothing, we’re done here” Greyback snapped, before he stomped to the door and pushed out of the room, he shoved the doors with so much force they banged into the walls beside.

 

And then he was gone.

 

*

 

Harry was half way down the corridor heading back towards his office and the conference room, he wasn’t quite sure which one he wanted to go to, on the one hand he wanted to forget what happened and get on with his day so he could go home and move past the incident. But on the other hand he wanted to storm into the room where he had been whisked out and question the bigger man, he was sexy in an intimidating way and hard as nails, but that didn’t give him the right to push Harry around because he was smaller, and it definitely didn’t give him the right to lick him!

 

Sirius caught up to him just as steam was about to start pouring from his ears in his anger, “Harry where are you going? You need to go to the infirmary, get checked over” Sirius grabbed his smaller hands and pulled him to a stop.

 

Harry wasn’t having that, he shook his hand free and turned to face the older man, he shook his head raking his hands through extremely messy hair, making it ten times worse, “No, she dismissed me, I am fine, you are a drama queen, I’m going to see Alpha Greyback, what gives him the right-”

 

Sirius was astounded by the guts of his favourite boy, he was going to go and confront a fully grown werewolf, a very dominant, very large, very intimidating Alpha werewolf, and there wasn’t even a glimmer of fear in his beautiful, big emerald eyes. The older man could feel the grey hair growing in rapidly at the mere idea, that wasn’t happening, “No can do bud, come on, lets go back, just check you over, for my sanity”

 

“No Uncle Sirius, I wont be going back. I. Am. Fine.” He snapped, before pushing past him and moving further down the corridor, his booted feet banged on the wooden floor with so much pent up aggression and anger, the boy was no to be trifled with and he was on a mission, “Although I do not appreciate being manhandled I am still fine, you didn’t send me to St Mungos and dose me with Wolfsbane every time Remus came over. However I do need to have a word with Alpha Greyback”

 

Sirius blinked, his steps fumbled, and he realised the kid was right, he woudnt dream of doing that is Remus got a little rough, not that it was in his vocabulary, but Greyback was different, he barely followed the rules. However even wreckless Sirius knew that having it out with a dominate power hunger man with a wolf problem was probably not a wise idea. He needed to calm Harry down.

 

*

 

Thankfully he did. The older man followed Harry through the corridors back to his office and locked the door when they were both inside, he convinced Harry what a terrible idea confronting Greyback was, and eventually when the red mist dispersed from his eyes he could see that his hasty actions may have made it worse if his godfather hadn’t have talked him around.

 

Instead the younger man packed up his things for the day and decided that a 2 oclock enough was enough. He was going home for the day, and although he didn’t much care what the department thought at this point, he figured they would allow him some leniency for his early home time considering what had happened barely an hour ago.

 

Sirius promised that he would relay the information to James to stop him worrying, and he promised to check in on Lizzy later to see if she had regained consciousness and if her head was alright, she had fallen with quite a thump back in the conference room. So he was fairly concerned, and rightly so. If he hadn’t had been being nosey and offered to take the coffee, he wouldn’t have been there, Greyback wouldn’t have reacted to him and Lizzy wouldn’t have fainted and collapsed and hit her head. Even though, in reality he knew it wasn’t his fault, Harry did blame himself.

 

So as he left the floor via the elevator and left the building out the doors and onto the unsuspecting muggle street in preparation to walk the short distance home and blow off some steam, calming down further, he didn’t seem to realise he had an audience. A very large, amber eyed audience. Eyes that didn’t waver the whole time from Harry’s back as he walked away. Fenrir Greyback watched with lust bubbling in his eyes as the delicious morsel he had got a tiny taste of walked away from him. And he followed.

 

*

 

So Harry went home, he put the kettle on and made himself tea, grabbed his stash of chocolate biscuits and settled in to watch day time tv on his muggle television set. And to calm down a lot. Maybe he would go out later to blow off some steam. He wriggled about to get comfortable and lost himself in mindless shows to pass the time, not realising that danger lurked below his window.

 

And danger knew where he lived.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please comment and review. Love x


	5. Chapter Five. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir finds Harry and confronts him, he just needs to see him...

Chapter Five. Second Meeting.

 

The night of the strange encounter with the alpha werewolf had shaken Harry up a bit, he decided that annual leave was needed, he owlled in sick and floo called his parents to let his father know that he wouldn't be in for the remainder of the week, being only Monday evening that gave him until next Monday and then he would return as if nothing happened. But currently his heart was still pounding and he was jumpy, if he was at the ministry he surely wouldn’t get anything done, so there was frankly no point.

 

His father understood, however he was concerned and he did suggest Harry come round and stay at theirs for a couple of nights, Harry declined but warned his dad not to tell his mother. The younger Potter knew how worked up and panicked Lily Potter would get if she knew that her only son, her baby, had a strange encounter with a werewolf.

 

The woman wasn’t judgemental, she adored Remus, said he was like her brother, they were very similar, sweet and bookish with a fiery, protective streak if anyone threatened what they saw as theirs. For Remus his wolf had a lot of say in that, he saw the three Potters and Sirius as pack and for Lily she just mothered everyone and would defend them to the death.

 

So for her son to be held against a table by a power hungry, dominate man, werewolf or mere wizard, she would not take that lying down. Harry knew his mother would go from freaking out and crying to demanding revenge and possibly doing something stupid like going after Greyback. James agreed, that it was probably wise, but he chickened out and added that if she found out then he would tell her that Harry swore him to secrecy, it was the best he was going to get, so Harry snapped it up. Even though his father was clearly happy to throw him under the knightbus if his mother found out, he was a wimp considering he was head Auror.

 

*

 

Finally alone with his thoughts, after having hung up the floo from his father Harry didn’t like the quiet. His brain was going into overdrive. He was trying to work out what went wrong, did he overstep the mark, or did he challenge Greyback’s dominance? Did he just hate him, for no reason? The young man couldn’t work out what he had done wrong to cause such a reaction in another person.

 

Harry was sick of his thoughts, sick of his brain analysing and questioning everything he did, so in order to switch off he decided a walk would be good, hopefully. If he could make It out of the house, he was so jumpy, the wind howling against the window panes made him uneasy, so the idea of going out into the big wide world after the day he had had was horrifying.

 

But he made it. Harry went outside, he pulled the door shut, locked it with his muggle key and then reinforced the lock with a subtle bit of magic, he simply engaged his wards, he may be in a muggle area, but that doesn’t mean he is going to risk petty wizard thieves chancing across his unguarded home. His father and his career had taught him to be overly cautious. Apparently that went totally out of the window when faced with werewolf alphas.

 

*

 

Eventually Harry ended up at the corner shop, only a 10 or 15 minute journey down the street and through a park to get to it, the sudden need for mint chocolate chip ice cream sprang to mind, and he found his feet taking him to the nearest place to purchase it. And thanking Merlin he picked up the last tub and happily went to pay.

 

The cashier was bored, and eye rolled a little bit too much as he served the wizard. The teen was slouched over the counter, tapping his blunt nails on the work top as he listened to the beat in his ears from his headphones, which Harry was pretty sure he shouldn’t have on his person, let alone actually playing them.

 

Harry had just counted out his change for the ice cream, handing it over to the bored teen, who proceeded to drop it. It clattered to the counter and span around, some dropping off the edge. The raven haired man sighed angrily as he bent to pick up the runaway coins. In his haste to collect the change from the floor he didn’t realise why the other man had dropped it everywhere. He didn’t spot the widening of his dirty brown eyes, or the fact he practically threw himself away from the counter.

 

Harry turned and followed the coins half on his knees, only to have it bump into someone’s huge worn boots and spin to a stop, before he could pick up the tiny coins a hand the size of a spade picked it up. The raven slowly looked up, he knew exactly who the boots belonged to before he saw the man mountain before him and he slowly stood up in front of him.

 

“Here Harry, I believe this belongs to you,” Alpha Greyback said with a crooked smiled holding out the coins for the younger man to take. Before he did, the green eyed younger man glanced back at the shop assistant who, like Lizzy earlier in the day, looked about ready to faint. 

 

Turning back Harry moved his hand forwards to take the coins, when he did, however, Fenrir brought his other large hand up and sandwiched the small pale one between his two. He didn’t want to let go of the young man. He liked how he felt when he was close to Harry, he enjoyed the warmth of his body, and he wanted it closer with less clothing, preferably. He loved the smell, his smell, rich like chocolate or coffee but also something natural as well.

 

Fenrir crowded in a little bit trying to get closer, the poor lad looked terrified but curiosity showed in the depths of his green eyes, he was unsure of what was going on. And if he was honest the werewolf didn’t have a clue what was going on either, but he didn’t want to stop it. Harry had different ideas.

 

His hand slips out with one yank from between the rougher, labour calloused hands holding his captive. He had taken the, now warmed, coins with him and dropped them with the remaining ones onto the desk and scurried with his mint choc chip ice cream out the door. The door he had come through only minutes before but felt like hours.

 

*

 

Harry had made it only about a second down the road when Fenrir charged out of the shop after him. He wouldn’t let him go again, he hadn’t had a choice at the Ministry as Head Auror James, father or not, had stuck his nose in. That and that infernal wooden stick wizards liked to wave about.

 

“Harry, hold up! Wait…” Fenrir called, following down the road, he wanted Harry to stop so much so that he accidentally put it into an order from his Alpha wolf, an order that his pack or mate couldn’t ignore. Really Harry shouldn’t have stopped, just carried on going, but his feet stumbled a little before he righted himself and turned around.

 

“What did you just do?” Harry asked, slightly out of breath from the stumble, rushing away and from the power that emanated from the werewolf’s voice just then.

 

Fenrir made his way to Harry, quickly closing the gap between them, he studied the younger man’s face, and his clothes and scent, and just everything. The green eyed boy was wearing the same pair of deliciously tight skinny jeans, jeans that when Fenrir got the cub into bed he would probably curse. But currently he enjoyed how they looked painted on, showing off his slim but powerful legs, and the part of his pert bum he could see from underneath the baggy off one shoulder jumper he was wearing. The wolf was sure that it had been cut and customised into something more ‘Harry’, it was frayed around the bottom hem, and there were rips in the arm, but it did look slouchy and comfortable.

 

Finally Fenrir answered, he wasn’t sure how the cub would take it, but he would be honest, he wanted Harry and he had heard rumours about the boys smarts and his love of everything, magical beings to creatures, humanoid and other, so he wouldn’t lie to him, it would insult him, “It was my Alpha voice, when I command my pack to do something. It’s how I get them to follow through with it and not chicken out”

 

Harry frowned, his forehead puckering as he thought about that for a moment, Fenrir could almost see the cogs working, “But I’m not pack, why did I feel compelled to stop, I’m not even a werewolf, so its not like you had hierarchy over me”

 

Fenrir knew what he had to say, but it wasn’t something he would ever believe he would need to deal with, he was an Alpha sure, but he was also a lone wolf at heart, happy to rule, but not in need of a mate by his side, but apparently mother moon had other ideas for her loyal servant, “My wolf recognises you, and something in you answers him.”

 

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned again, the lines in his forehead deepening in utter confusion, he really was trying to understand the implications of what was being said, what information was being offered up, “What recognises you? Why am I answering?”

 

Fenrir opened his mouth a couple of times, imitating a fish before he answered, “My wolf recognises you as his mate, as my mate” and then he took the plunge, he really stepped into Harry’s personal space. His calloused hands ran up the young man’s distressed jumper, up his arms, shoulders, neck. He cupped his jaw, or rather half his face with large hands, and leaned in and kissed him.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached this message thank you so much for reading my story, haha, I hope you've enjoyed it, any comments welcome. x


	6. Chapter Six. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Fenrir get a little better acquainted...

Chapter Six. PDA

 

Harry gasped in shock, he hadn’t been expecting that, his mind was reeling with the words Alpha Greyback had said, ‘my mate’ he knew the implications of that and the young man wasn’t sure if he could handle it. He wasn’t sure if he could be a werewolf’s mate, nothing against werewolves, he loved his Uncle Remus with all of his heart, but it was a big responsibility being with that person for the rest of your life. Yes, sure, Harry wanted to fall in love, but he wanted to have fun, experiment, enjoy his 20s before he got serious. 

 

But it Alpha Greyback was here, now, telling him he was his mate he wouldn’t have chance to have fun and enjoy himself, Greyback would get very possessive, Werewolves were like that, if they saw something as theirs they were fiercely protective. Harry was sure that if he moved Greyback would be there, if he tried to go out, get drunk, take someone home, Greyback would be there. He wouldn’t see anything wrong with essentially stalking him, he would just see it as his right as his mate, to stop potential suitor from trying to steal his mate.

 

Being a werewolf’s mate was a big thing, you were needed for the obvious; the full moons, as well as day to day to stabilize them and keep them sane. It was a big job, and when you accepted the mateship, and did the physical act, there was no going back, not that most people ever wanted to, they were all madly in love, they didn’t refuse, they were honoured. But harry, he wasn’t too sure. He was only 23, and being mated to a man in his mid 40s, fair enough said man had bulging muscles, strong thighs, and power rolling off of him like it made up his very being, but he was still double Harry’s age. And honestly what would a powerful, handsome, Alpha werewolf want with an inexperienced 23 year old fresh out of further education.

 

However while his brain was working overdrive his partially opened mouth was an easy target for said Alpha’s tongue which slipped into his mouth, his wolf side growled happily at the taste of Harry. He tasted like rich chocolate with something else, something he was sure was uniquely Harry, and Fenrir was hooked instantly, completely addicted to the younger man’s taste. And he wanted more, and he wanted to taste it every day.

 

Fenrir dropped one of his hands from Harry’s face, it travelled down his side and thigh, pulling his baggy jumper up his leg and over Harry’s hip, his calloused hand skirted over the bare skin of the young man’s waist and looped around his smooth back, pulling him closer. Yanking his small frame up and tight, impossibly so, to his own body. He moulded the young cub to his front, and felt smooth, delicate hands come to rest against the wolf’s broad chest, Fenrir could tell that when he pulled the cub closer he had to go on his tiptoes in his boots just to stay with his feet on the ground.

 

Harry was bent back slightly in their new position, moulded to the front of the wolf from knees to chest, his fingers clenched and unclenched in the bigger man’s tight t-shirt, pulling it out of shape. The toes of his boots barely touched the floor where they stood in the middle of the street. His breath came quickly, and his eyes dropped shut. He was still attached at the mouth as well to the Alpha, who was thoroughly devouring him.

 

Finally he got over the shock, tilted his head and joined in, he kissed back, and his tongue came into play, touching the older man’s tongue still slightly unsure of himself. But Fenrir was over the moon, and just pulled him in tighter, growling softly, it was almost a purr in pleasure, his wolf was so happy that his mate was reciprocating.

 

Harry’s breath was coming shorter as he kissed the older man he was pressed so closely to, he would have to pull away soon for fear of passing out from lack of oxygen. But the thought of separating himself from the other man seemed to be out of the question, his brain almost short circuited at the mere idea.

 

Sadly, he had to.

 

Harry pulled back, Fenrir followed him slightly, but realised that the green eyed man was separating their lips. He growled in complaint, trying to follow further, but Harry was practically folded backwards over his arm in his escape.

 

Fenrir straighten up and the younger man followed, he didn’t want to be separated, but he had to catch his breath, before he literally swooned in the werewolves arms, and that would be embarrassing. Harry could tell that when he straightened up, and brought himself back closer, clenching his fingers in the stretched t-shirt that his companion was very, very happy.

 

“There better be a good reason as to why you stopped that, Harry,” Fenrir purred into Harry ear, which was turning a wonderful rosy-pink as he flushed, the wolf was almost sure that the red blush that was travelling down his neck wasn't just going to stop at the gaping neck of his jumper, but it would go over his shoulders and onto his chest. And how he wanted to find out if his prediction was true.

 

“Why are you- not out of- breath?” Harry panted, his breath still coming quick and shallow as his lungs tried desperately to drag oxygen into them. The young man rested his hot forehead in the crease of Alpha Greyback’s neck and shoulder, his hot breath puffed over the wolf skin, and Fenrir tightened his grip on Harry’s waist.

 

“Faster recovery time, cub,” Fenrir shrugged, the movement jostling Harry’s head, who went to tuck it under the taller man’s chin, but instead pulled back, looking into Amber eyes briefly, before resting again on his broad shoulder to recover his breath. The wolf was very close to the surface, he was touching and holding and kissing his mate, his wolf was in pure ecstasy, the alpha wolf glanced around the mostly empty street and frowned, he didn’t like the handful of people staring at him and his mate.

 

His wolf wanted to burst forth, despite it not being a full moon, and ripped the four men apart, there was the assistant by the shop down the road watching, phone in hand ready to call 999, Fenrir imagined, then there was one man sat on the curb, necking a bottle of whiskey, and finally there were two men together. They were leaning against the side of the house across from the entwined couple. Both men were openly ogling his mate, they were staring at his bare waist and back from where Fenrir had lifted his oversized jumper, however their eyes also drifted down to his delicious, pert ass.

 

Fenrir growled possessively, he tightened his hold on his young cub, one large hand slipping from his waist, down his back and onto his bottom, he grabbed a handful and squeezed. Harry squeaked embarrassingly, pulling back to stare at amber eyes once more. Getting handsy also got him a reaction from the men who were ogling Harry, their eyes were wide, one had almost fallen over, and Fenrir could smell lust and jealousy rolling off of the pair in thick, heavy waves. They needed to go. He wasn't worried they would try anything, he was bigger and stronger than both of them, no, Fenrir was worried about his own restraint, because really he didn’t want to kill them, but he thought he just might if they stayed.

 

“Shall we get out of here, Harry?” the alpha wolf leaned close and purred directly into Harry’s tiny, delicate ear, he was just perfect, from his hair to his eyes, to his ear, and probably his toes. And his reactions were even better, the cub shivered when Fenrir’s breath danced once more over his ear. Harry gulped, he looked nervous and his breath picked up again, but he still nodded.

 

Harry stepped out of the older mans embrace, putting the smallest amount of distance between them. He pulled his jumper back down over his bottom, tugging the neck up, for it to fall again seconds later, and then he looked around.

 

Harry saw the shop assistant, who had gone back into the shop at some point, but was still glancing out of the window. He saw the drunk on the floor. And finally he saw the two men staring blatantly at him and Alpha Greyback. He flushed deep red at their obviously lustful gazes, that raked over his body, Harry felt so embarrassed and self-conscious. He tugged his baggy jumper again, rearranging it slightly, and turned away from their looks.

 

Fenrir growled unhappily at his mate covering up, but it wasn’t for his benefit, even if his Wolf didn’t understand, he did. Fenrir knew that Harry wasn’t comfortable with those men looking at him, he was obviously gay, but he didn’t appreciate the strangers attention. Fenrir’s attention however? Very much appreciated. Harry had let him grope and touch and run his hands along bare skin, with no complaint. Fenrir’s wolf purred at the way his human counterpart's thoughts were heading. He also unhelpfully supplied images of his mate submitting to them.

 

Fenrir picked up the long forgotten and now melting ice cream and edged closer to the green eyed man, he slipped an arm around his shoulders, manoeuvring the other mans arm around his back and waist. Harry snuggled in, glancing at the other men, before he urged his companion on, he had a determined glint in his emerald eyes, and Fenrir could smell the lust coming from him.

 

“To yours then?” Fenrir hissed, pressing a stubble rough kiss on his mates smooth cheek. He heard the others heart beat hike up a gear, he simply nodded taking a big gulp of oxygen and leading the way.

 

The alpha wolf couldn’t wait to get to the warmth of his mates home, and preferably get very acquainted to him in his bed.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! x


	7. Chapter Seven. That Escalated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy...

Chapter Seven. 

 

Something seemed to have changed, like a switch in Harry’s brain had been turn off, or maybe the switch had actually been turned on in this case, he was rather flustered by the older man he was currently in the company of. At the Ministry he had been angry and embarrassed, what gave this Alpha right to grab and grope him. But now his brain was saying ‘Don’t fight it, Harry, you’re actually enjoying it’ which was true. He just had to admit it to himself. That and he was intrigued as to the whole ‘my wolf recognises you’ thing.

 

They eventually arrived back on Harry’s road, Fenrir still holding him tightly around the waist, thumb brushing underneath the baggy jumper and across the delicate skin he found there. Harry wasn’t sure how he even made it home, his legs felt like lead and jelly all at the same time but he also felt light as a feather and so protected, thanks to the aggressive alpha wolf beside him, who seemed to be growling at the wind currently, as if he was jealous that the air was brushing passed him. He was feeling very disorientated, full of all these opposing feelings that the young man couldn’t make heads nor tails of. But eventually he, they, did make it back to his place. Harry was shivering every now and then due to the calloused fingers caressing his hip, he couldn’t believe he had managed to get home and with Fenrir Greyback in tow, no less.

 

Harry fumbled to get his hand out his overly long sleeve in order to get his keys from his back pocket, only to have a broad hand slip into his pocket and retrieve the keys after having a bit of a grope first. Harry squeaked and stumbled into the man mountain, who happily caught him whilst unlocking and opening the younger man’s front door.

 

Harry knew he should take offence to this man, a man he didn’t know, who was taking such liberties. But Harry was too busy staring into beautiful icy eyes, which oddly had a ring of gold round the middle. It seemed that when the wolf wasn’t taking control that the amber colour reverted back to their usual blue, with a twist. And they were definitely breath taking, he could stare into them for hours. That much Harry was sure of. He was so lost in the powerful body and incredible eyes he was oblivious to the fact they were now upstairs in his flat.

 

“Nice place, Harry” Fenrir rumbled, his voice travelling through the small gap between the pair and making the wizard shiver, eyes drooping slightly with lust. He wasn’t sure what was going on, he never acted like this, he wasn’t a swooning, damsel in destress, but he was falling all over himself, or rather all over the muscled male wolf.

 

*

 

Harry had finally managed to calm his racing heart, so it didn’t feel like it was going to escape his rib cage. He offered a seat on the shabby (but extremely comfortable) sofa to Fenrir, whilst he hurried off to the fridge to get his unexpected guest a bottle of muggle beer, he just prayed he didn’t offend the alpha with his choice of muggle drink.

 

Needless to say when Harry arrived back at the sofa with the beer, Fenrir was not offended, he took the offered beer and a deep gulp, before he pulled the beautiful young man onto his lap. To Fenrir’s absolute delight his Harry let out a small squeak of shock at the sudden movement, but other than that he didn’t attempt to remove himself from the muscly thighs he was sprawled across.

 

“Mm…Harry, you smell divine” Fenrir purred into the afore mentioned man’s delicate ear, which immediately grew warm under the puffs of air, Harry shifted a little, and slid his bum off of the thighs and onto the sofa beside them, however he left his long legs draped over the other man, “Why did you move cub?” Fenrir asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

 

“I-I want,” Harry paused, he was at a loss to how he could voice his thoughts without sounding like a sappy idiot, white slightly sharp teeth pulled his rose pink lip into his mouth to chew upon, then he let out a breath and in a rush, he said, “Iwanttobeabletoseeyou!”

 

Fenrir let out a barking laugh, having no idea what his soon-to-be mate had actually just said, his left arm tightened around his Harry’s waist, pulling the man a little closer than where he had moved to when he slipped off of his lap. The alpha moved forwards to nuzzle his nose against Harry’s ear, leaving a lingering, almost loving kiss just behind it, “Now repeat that slowly cub, breathe” Fenrir laughed again.

 

Harry took a deep breath, before opening his gem like eyes wide, innocently, he didn’t realise the affect this was having on Fenrir, “I want to be able to see you,” Harry said softly, he closed his eyes as he said it, praying that the big, bad wolf wouldn’t think he was some weak, pathetic, emotional child.

 

Fenrir froze, he wasn’t sure how mateships usually worked, having reached his 40s without entering into one, but this seemed to be going too quickly, and surprisingly very well, his little human mate seemed already very accepting and very attached to the big alpha, like being a werewolf wasn't a horrifying disease, that Fenrir wasn't infamous. Harry actually seemed a little bit smitten already, maybe they really were destined, he had after all never witnessed another wolf act like he had with a human, and equally Fenrir hadn’t heard of a human mate being affected by the alpha-wolf command the way Harry had, he had almost fallen over in his unconscious hurry to comply.

 

Moving slowly, Fenrir shifted ever so slightly to lower his half full bottle to the grown before he lifted his calloused and now slight cold right hand up and cupped Harry’s soft, blushed cheek. Harry jumped, opening his eyes in alarm, before he leaned into the rough hand, eyes softening and fixing on now amber orbs staring at him, “Harry, my mate, please let me claim you?”

 

Fenrir never begged anyone, he also wasn’t known for ever asking permission, but Harry was different, in the matter of less than a day, Fenrir’s world had shifted, his focus had moved from Mother Moon and now it felt as if they only thing he had to keep him sane was his Harry, like nothing else mattered. Part of him wanted to rage and fight his instincts as things were going unnaturally fast, but his instincts had always showed him the right path to travel along, Mother Moon had tied him to Harry for a reason, he trusted in her judgement.

 

Harry wasn’t a hundred percent sure what Fenrir was asking him to do when he asked to claim him, he wasn’t sure what would be expected of him, and what it would mean for him to be with Fenrir, but his heart was pounding in his chest, screaming ‘yesssss claim me’ and Harry was inclined to follow his heart, it hadn’t lead him wrong often. And if he was being very vain and just thinking with another part of his body, he was really intrigued by what was in the alpha wolf’s trousers, pushing against the underside of his calf. Fenrir was carrying a lethal weapon he was sure, and it made Harry drool a little.

 

Harry nodded his head in consent, his cheek still against Fenrir’s palm, the wolf leaned in, guiding Harry’s lips towards his own as he did, pulling him willingly into the kiss.

 

Sparks ignited their passion as soon as their lips touched, just like every other moment they had shared, the ministry, the corner shop, the middle of the road and now here on Harry’s sofa. Fenrir knew they were perfect together. His heart didn’t usually have much of a say in anything he did, he usually needed to think with his head, use logics, to get his pack through life safe and unharmed, but his heart had finally made itself and its desires known. And his heart wanted Harry.

 

*

 

Things started to heat up between the wizard and the werewolf. They got hot and heavy very quickly.

 

Fenrir had manoeuvred himself out from underneath Harry’s legs at some point, still connected at the lips, and was now lying between his soon-to-be mates legs, he even managed to shrug out of his worn jacket, not that Harry was paying any attention. He was preoccupied with what Fenrir was doing with his mouth, and the feel of being under the big bad wolf, wrapped up tightly in his arms.

 

One of Fenrir’s thick arms was wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulling him towards his body, using his elbow and knees to keep a fair amount of his weight off of his precious mate beneath him. He was a muscular man, and he didn’t want to crush Harry. His other arm and hand were traveling, he would run it up and down Harry’s shapely thighs, and then up and under his baggy jumper, over his toned stomach and up to his chest. Fenrir was in heaven. And with the way Harry was breathing heavily through his nose and mewling under the wolf’s ministrations Harry was right there with Fenrir.

 

Harry clutched at Fenrir’s tight t-shirt pulling it all out of shape in one of his fisted hands, the other hand was cupping the back of the man’s neck, fingers wrapped in partner’s grey streaked hair. Harry could hear noises coming from himself that he had no idea he could even make, and he was also fast running out of breath.

 

Finally and regretfully Harry had to remove his lips from the dominant man above him, otherwise he might pass out, and that would be embarrassing, he wasn’t overly keen on actually swooning. Fenrir tried to follow him when he moved away, so Harry ended up bent almost painfully over Fenrir’s arm, with his head pressed into the sofa below him. His slender hands pushing up against the bigger man’s firm chest.

 

“Whoa there big boy,” Harry panted, a cheeky smile turning up the corners of his lips, Fenrir seemed confused as to why they had stopped, his wolf was very present and close to the surface, his amber eyes seemed to have a light behind them, they were glowing. A rumble of disapproval bubbled in the chest under his hands, Harry felt the vibrations, Fenrir and his wolf were not happy they stopped.

 

“Why cub?” Fenrir growled, his voice having taken and even rougher, gravelly texture, Harry shuddered in lust at the sound. Fenrir’s hand that had been under the younger man’s baggy jumper, playing with his nipples, withdrew, instead coming to rest on Harry’s soft cheek.

 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, because I really am, but we can’t continue this-” Harry was trying to continue talking and finish his sentence, but at the mention of not continuing Fenrir snarled angrily, he didn’t want to be teased, to be lead along and then dropped.

 

Fenrir went to withdraw even further from Harry, he pulled his arm from under the young man’s waist and sat up and back, so he was kneeling between his mates spread legs. Harry was not happy with this new development, he surged upwards, small hands grasping hold of Fenrir’s stubbly cheeks, fingers dancing in his hair and pulled him back down.

 

Fenrir went willingly, though he did let Harry dictate what they did, the raven kissed the wolf soundly, but refused to get too lost in the passion, he wanted to explain. Fenrir’s arms had wrapped back around the delectable body beneath him.

 

Harry pulled his lips away once more, his breathing even more erratic, “Are you going to let me speak?” he asked the older man who was currently nibbling along Harry’s jaw to his ear and down his neck. Fenrir nodded his head in the juncture when Harry’s throat and shoulder met.

 

“Good.” Harry said, before taking a deep breath and continuing what he started to say only moments ago, “As much as I’m enjoying this, this sofa isn’t exactly suited to this activity,”

 

Fenrir growled warningly, Harry chuckled slightly, though even to his ear it sounded like a giggle, “Hold up Mr. Jealousy, I haven’t actually tried anything here” the big bad wolf had tensed at the idea that his mate had been intimate with someone other than him on this sofa, and logically he knew a young man couldn’t reach his 20s without being sexually intimate with someone, but he didn’t want to this about it. His wolf was going to drive him insane with jealously over a man he had known less than 24 hours.

 

“Alpha Greyback, as much as I’m loving what we’re doing on the sofa, I do have a perfectly good king sized bed” Harry whispered lustily, his voice dropping to a sexy husk, the wolf rumbled approving of his mates idea, “It’s just down that corridor, second door”

 

That was all the encouragement that Fenrir needed. Harry didn’t even know how he managed it, but in a heartbeat the alpha wolf had righted himself from the sofa and was heading in the direction that Harry had indicated, the young man let out a small squeal at the fast movement, arms wrapping around Fenrir’s shoulders and neck tightly as they travelled through his small apartment.

 

Fenrir managed to open the door and manoeuvre himself and Harry into the room, the room itself was a dark green colour on the walls with as plush brown carpet, with one feature wall, which was something that surprised Fenrir, as the feature wallpaper was a forest. Fenrir froze for a moment, arms tightening around his little mate. Harry was perfect, it was like he subconsciously knew that he belonged to a wolf, and he slept in a ‘forest’ just like his mate Fenrir did, or at least the wallpaper gave that impression.

 

Growling lightly as Harry scraped his teeth along his bristly jaw, Fenrir walked further into the room, kicking the door shut and approaching the bed. Harry was very turned on by all the displays of masculinity that Fenrir was showing.

 

And then without any warning, he threw Harry onto the bed, the younger man squeaked indignantly as he bounced up the bed and then he giggled at his own stupidity and the Alpha wolf’s impatience as he literally tore his tight top open, from the neck all the way down to the hem, it made a satisfying tearing sound, before pulling his arms out of the sleeves are chucking it in the direction of the window.

 

Harry opened his legs, propped himself on elbows and smiled sexily at the wolf who was crawling up the bed and over Harry’s body. Fenrir tugged his mate to him, arms wrapped under him once more, and nibbling his neck. Harry didn’t have patience for that, he dug his fingers into Fenrir’s hair and redirected the wolf’s mouth to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate reviews, I really hope you like it x


End file.
